HI-NO-KAGUTSUCHI-NO-KAMI
by EsmeNeko
Summary: ¿Cuál es el pago de la humanidad, a cambio de su propia tranquilidad? "Kagutsuchi esta joven es su futura esposa" "¿Quién eres tú?" "Soy Natsume" Esperamos que lo disfruten. Con ayuda de Sakura Aldana. Gracias.
1. Prólogo

Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no nos pertenecen.

**HI-NO-KAGUTSUCHI-NO-KAMI**

**By SakuraNeko-Chan EM &amp; Sakura Aldana**

**Prólogo **

_Hi-No-Kagutsuchi-No-Kami nació durante la creación de los dioses, es el hijo de Izanami e Izanagi, los responsables de poblar el mundo que ahora conocemos, mejor conocido como Kagutsuchi, es el dios del fuego que habita en el __Santuario Atago__: en Kioto. _

—No, por favor. —Sollozo una castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas a causa de los golpes otorgados por su padre.

—Vamos niña, es un honor. No te abstengas de verlo sólo como un sacrifico. —Regaño nuevamente el autoritario padre de la chica de los ojos color avellana.

_Tras su nacimiento Kagutsuchi lastimo gravemente a su madre, matándola en el proceso; a causa de esto, su padre, Izanagi, trato de terminar con la vida de su hijo más joven. _

— ¡Tsubasa! —Llamo la castaña mientras corría entre los cultivos de la aldea— ¡Ayúdame, por favor! —pidió una vez darle alcance al hombre pelinegro.

—No te preocupes —Comentó mientras tomaba ambas manos de la castaña entre las suyas—, yo te protegeré Mikan. No dejare que te entreguen a ese monstruo. Estaremos siempre juntos.

_Después de múltiples intentos de asesinato, __Kagutsuchi se convirtió en un ser frio y calculador, no mostraba piedad ante sus enemigos, y comenzó a ser odiado y temido. _

— ¡Eso no es verdad! Tsubasa jamás me traicionaría. Mientes… ¡mientes! —Chillo la castaña tratando de convencerse a si misma. Pero no era capaz de hacerlo.

—Sólo de verte me dan náuseas, mira que creer en alguien como él. ¿Qué tanto te prometió? ¿Lo mismo que me prometió a mí? ¡Ilusa! —Misaki la observo con desprecio mientras daba media vuelta para marcharse de aquel lugar, tenía suficiente, Tsubasa sólo era un hombre más, él cual seguramente sólo jugaba con aquella chiquilla.

—¿Tsubasa me traiciono? ¿Por qué? —Sollozo la castaña mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, ya era suficiente, todos la traicionaban.

Todos la traicionaron, nunca pensaron en ella.

_Los humanos eran seres inferiores a él, es por eso que los veía como simples objetos para su diversión, ¿Cuál sería el mejor uso que les daría, para entretenerlo? Controlaba el fuego y todo lo que derivara o tuviera que ver con él, mientras los humanos eran débiles y cobardes, entonces… controlaría a los dioses inferiores que representaban a los volcanes del lugar. De esa forma… ya no se aburriría. _

_«Ya nada tiene sentido» _Pensó con tristeza una chica de aproximadamente 15 años. Con ambas manos levanto un poco aquel kimono blanco que llevaba puesto, procurando que este no arrastrara y se ensuciara en los bordes. Podía sentir la brisa mover con gentileza el velo que tenía en la cabeza y rozar la piel desnuda de sus manos. Con cuidado, subió cada uno de los escalones que llevaban a las puertas de aquel enorme templo, el cual sería su nuevo hogar.

Antes de entrar por aquella gran puerta que se abrió por sí sola, la castaña dio un último vistazo a la gran muchedumbre que contemplaba el sacrificio de la doncella, seguramente estaría contento al saber que con su sacrificio estaban seguros de alguna catástrofe.

A pesar de la distancia, aun podía escuchar los comentarios de aquella gente. _«Pobre chica, aun es tan joven» «¿Cuánto tiempo estará con vida?» «Es una lástima…» «Era inevitable»_

Sonrió de lado al percatarse del egoísmo de aquella gente. Ya no importaba nada… ya nada tenía valor para la castaña.

—Hasta nunca. —Fueron las últimas palabras de la chica antes de cruzar el portal.

**Continuará.**

**Notas:**

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció esta nueva historia? Espero que les haya agradado, pronto subiremos el siguiente capítulo. ¡Mi primer Fanfic con Sempai! ¡Estoy tan contenta! Un agradecimiento a Laura-Sempai por su tiempo y dedicación, a pesar de que ha dejado de escribir. Sin embargo, esperemos que con esta se anime a seguir las suyas.**

**Esta historia es como una adaptación del manga (coreano –es que no sé como se llaman los mangas coreanos–) "La novia del dios del agua", en si el nombre de esta historia es "El dios del fuego", esperamos que nos sigan hasta el final.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. El Santuario Atago

Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no nos pertenecen.

**HI-NO-KAGUTSUCHI-NO-KAMI**

**By SakuraNeko-Chan EM &amp; Sakura Aldana**

**El Santuario Atago.**

La delicada tela de su vestido rozaba la superficie de madera del piso, ambas manos se encontraban tranquilas sobre su regazo mientras recorría aquel gran pasillo, la castaña se encontraba asombrada por lo enorme que se veía el santuario por dentro: _«__Nada comparado con la vista exterior__» _Pensó al momento en que doblaba a la izquierda.

— ¡Bienvenida! —Se escucho un grito a su espalda, sorprendiéndola un poco— ¡Bienvenida al Santuario de Atago! Pequeña doncella, ¿Cómo ha estado su camino hasta acá? —La castaña giro completamente, quedando frente a frente con el hombre que en esos momentos era el primero en recibirla. Se trataba de una persona de unos 30 años aproximadamente, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos de un profundo azul. Mikan por un momento se alivio por encontrarse a una persona, sin embargo, tenía que ser cuidadosa: la gente no es lo que aparenta.

— Muchas gracias; no se preocupe, no he tenido problema alguno en encontrar el lugar. —Respondió con suavidad la chica, haciendo una reverencia a su recién conocido.

— Narumi… —Dijo de la nada el hombre rubio, inclinándose un poco en forma de saludo— ¿Cuál es el suyo?

— Mikan. —Casi fue un susurro lo que escuchó como respuesta, por parte de la castaña.

Una seña, por parte de aquel hombre, fue lo que le indico a la chica que lo siguiera.

— Yo estoy a cargo del Santuario… así que por favor, sígame. La llevare con Kagutsuchi.

La castaña asintió con lentitud, debía confesar que estaba nerviosa, no todos los días eres servida como sacrificio a un Dios, del que pocos hablan bien. Suspiro con fastidio nuevamente; cerró los ojos un momento tratando de aclarar un poco su mente. El kimono pesaba, demasiado. Fueron sus pensamientos mientras seguía a una distancia prudente al hombre rubio.

Al final del pasillo pudo apreciar un enorme lago, el cual podía ser cruzado por un pequeño puente hecho de madera. Era hermoso, frente a los ojos avellanas de la chica. A decir verdad, todo era hermoso, el santuario en general, llamativas figuras adornaban los extremos del pasillo y flores crecían alrededor de aquel puente al que ambos de dirigían.

— No es normal. —Comentó la castaña llamando la atención de su guía, quien se giro y con una sonrisa le respondió:

— Es verdad. El santuario es mucho más grande de lo que los humanos creen. Pocos han sido capaces de ver el verdadero interior de este lugar, a Kagutsuchi no le gustan las visitas y como sabrá, menos los humanos.

Era algo que no le debía de extrañar a la chica. _«Después de todo es un Dios»_ Pensó la castaña terminando de cruzar el puente, podía ver su reflejo a través del agua cristalina que rodeaba aquella otra parte del santuario. Habían demasiadas puertas de madera, por un momento se pregunto: ¿Cuál de ellas llevaría al temible Dios del fuego?

— Por favor, espere aquí. —Pidió el hombre regalándole una gentil sonrisa, perdiéndose en una de las tantas puertas que allí se hallan.

Un suave viento, provoco que algunos mechones castaños cayeran a su frente. Los retiro con una leve sonrisa, estaba agotada, se había levantado desde la madrugada, para estar preparada y ser sacrificada.

_« ¿Y qué va a pasar ahora?»_

Dijo en su mente, mientras con una mano temblorosa se sostenía del barandal de madera de aquel puente.

_« ¿Permaneceré viva o… moriré?»_

Su vista se nublo por unos momentos, agacho la mirada, reteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir y humedecer su rostro. Tenía miedo. Nunca se había cuestionado, el qué pasaría con ella en ese momento; sabía que se convertía en la "novia" de aquel monstruo, pero… ¿y si él no la aceptaba?

Nunca se supo lo que pasaba con las doncellas que eran llevadas. Por eso, muchos –a eso– lo llamaban sacrificio.

Muchas preguntas invadieron su mente en ese preciso momento, pero una sobresalió entre todas ellas:

_« ¿Realmente quiero morir?»_

Había sido traicionada, no sólo por la persona que creía que la amaba, también por su propia familia… su propia sangre. Pero aun así ¿Quería morir? Se sorprendió por lo que encontró:

_« ¡No!»_

Estaba a punto de dar vuelta y salir corriendo. No quería estar en ese lugar, no quería estar con _eso_, ella quería…

Se detuvo, mientras una fresca brisa recorría el lugar, pétalos de las flores de cerezo que se encontraban cerca de aquel lago, se dispersaron por todo el lugar. Pero eso no fue lo que impidió su huida.

_« ¿Un niño?»_

Ambas orbes color carmesí la observaron con detenimiento. El cabello color azabache del chiquillo, bailaba rebeldemente junto a los pétalos rosas de los cerezo. Se sintió intimidada por la intensidad de la mirada del niño, quien no dejaba de observarla ni un momento.

— Vives aquí, pequeño. —Saludo la chica, inclinándose un poco, quedando casi a la altura del pequeño. Sonrió con nerviosismo al sentir esos ojos color carmín sobre ella. El niño tendría unos 10 años, pero su mirada no era tan inocente como la de un niño de esa edad.

— Hmp. —Fue lo único que escucho por parte de él, para después pasar a un lado de ella, ignorándola por completo. La castaña permaneció en la misma posición. ¡¿Qué demonios había sido eso?!

Pero de lo que no se percato, es que el chiquillo, a pasar de todo aun seguía observándola.

**. . .**

— Perfecto —Comento la castaña en voz alta, vagando entre las múltiples puertas—, me he perdido. Tuve que haber esperado a que ese tal Narumi regrese.

Abrió una de ellas, y un fuerte escalofrió la recorrió.

Allí se encontraba un hombre, observando hacia afuera, al parecer contemplaba el enorme lago que rodeaba esa porción de la propiedad del Dios del fuego. ¿Y si era el mismo Dios?

Retrocedió unos pasos.

_«Se dice que es un monstruo muy feo… incluso que come humanos»_

Recordó, lo que alguna vez había escuchado entre los aldeanos, se petrifico, al pensar el verdadero paradero de las doncellas anteriores. Estaba a punto de huir, pero algo la retuvo en aquel lugar.

El hombre volteo hacia ella y por primera vez observo aquellos cabellos rubios y largos, balancearse con la suave brisa del lugar, unos ojos azul grisáceo, se encontraron con los avellanas, y una sonrisa tranquila adornaban los labios de aquel sujeto.

— ¿Está todo bien, señorita Mikan? —Preguntaron a su espalda, la castaña se giro encontrándose con la tranquila mirada de Narumi. La chica volteo nuevamente, para preguntarle al hombre que si el otro rubio era Kagutsuchi, pero tal fue su sorpresa al yo no verlo por los alrededores.

Suspiro. Si era él lo vería en otra ocasión, así que decidió callar. Asintió, esperando que Narumi hablara.

— Entiendo. La he estado buscando por todo el lugar. Vamos —Dijo, caminando esperando que Mikan lo siguiera— Kagutsuchi, se encuentra por aquí.

Caminaron unos segundos más y Narumi abrió una de las puertas. Mikan observo a través de ella y sus ojos se abrieron al encontrarse nuevamente con aquel hombre rubio.

— Narumi… —Sonrió el chico, saludando al mayor. Las mejillas de la castaña se sonrojaron al instante.

— Déjeme presentarle: Frente a usted tiene al Dios del agua. —El hombre fijo sus ojos azul grisáceo, en la castaña, quien sentía como su corazón se aceleraba.

— Mi nombre es Ruka. Soy el amigo de Kagutsuchi. —Dijo con diversión, mientras la castaña se inclinaba un poco en señal de saludo.

— Mikan, ese es mi nombre. —Comento con nerviosismo la castaña, recibiendo una tímida sonrisa por parte del rubio.

— Mucho gusto… y no te quito más tu tiempo… anda, que no es muy paciente. —Y tras decir esto salió de la habitación, Narumi camino hacia el centro de la habitación y retiro con lentitud las cortinas que allí se encontraban.

— Y… esta persona es… —Las blanquecinas manos, movieron con lentitud la exquisita tela y la chica de cabellos achocolatados, abrió sus ojos sorprendida—, el Dios de todas las cosas relacionadas con el fuego. Hi-no-kagutsuchi-no-kami.

Frente a ella, se encontraba quien menos se lo esperaba.

El niño de cabellera negra y ojos carmín de hace unos momentos.

**Continuará.**

**Avances: **

— Estoy sorprendida. Jamás imagine que el Dios del agua fuera tan lindo. —Dijo con un leve suspiro, tranquilizando su corazón.

— Gracias —Respondió el niño con una leve sonrisa—, y tú… bueno, es una lástima que no pueda decir los mismo por ti.

. . .

— Humanos… les dije que quería como ofrenda a la joven más bella… ¿a caso se me están revelando? —Comento con cansancio el chico.

— Perdón por no cumplir con sus expectativas como usted con las mías. —Recalco la castaña con un leve puchero.

— Aun no entiendes ¿verdad? —Susurro el niño acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña— Aun no estoy seguro de conservarte.

**Notas: **

**Hola chicas, gracias por leer, en el próximo capítulo verán las respuestas a sus comentarios, ya que por falta de tiempo, me es imposible en estos momentos. Esperamos que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Y nuevamente doy gracias a Sakura Aldana, por su tiempo para esta historia. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
